


Nightmare

by F4K3RR



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash Eiji and Shorter live in Japan, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Blood, One Shot, Short One Shot, Shorter Wong Lives, Skipper lives, and they are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4K3RR/pseuds/F4K3RR
Summary: Even after leaving New York Ash's past keeps still haunting him.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my very first fic that I've written and which I dare to publish. Thank you and I'm sorry for the quality.

The white sheets, white walls, studio lights, camera flashes, everything was blinding bright. Old men with greedy grins, horny look in their eyes, running their cold and sweaty hands up and down on his body, licking his neck and chest with their wet tongues. Ash couldn’t say anything or move or even breathe. He was completely paralyzed by fear and disgust. “What’s wrong darling? You’re so stiff. Just relax, we will take good care of you. Now, show yourself to the camera. There’s no need to be shy with body as gorgeous as yours. Show us what you got sweetie.” the voices whispered around him as the hands continued touching his body. “No, no…Stop… I don’t want this… please stop…I’m scared, I don’t want this” quiet whimpers escaped his lips and his eyes were filled with tears. “What did you say? That you don’t want this? That you don’t like this? Oh darling you must have been mistaken, you deserve this. You’re nothing but a man whore and murderer so you really deserve this.” the voices said with laughter.

Suddenly the white sheets were soaked in dark red blood. And on the floor there were people lying on a pool of blood. “No…. no… Eiji…Shorter...Skip… no this isn’t… this isn’t real… please…” Ash cried tears streaming down his cheeks. “See this now? You see this? You did this! You killed them all without blinking an eye! They are dead now and it’s all your fault! You’re a murderer!” the voices screamed even louder and a hand pushed him back on to the blood soaked bed. “The blood of your loved ones will never fade away from your skin. You will always remember that you are the one who killed them! They are dead because of you! And now when we continue to give you pleasure, make sure you don’t take your eyes off of their cold dead bodies”. Sweaty lips came closer to Ash’s mouth and were lustfully pressed against his lips…

Ash woke up from his dream trembling, crying and covered in cold sweat. He felt like suffocating when he tried to scream help. At the very moment his room’s door opened and Eiji peeked his head behind the door to see if Ash was awake, but rushed into the room immediately after realizing what was going on. He sat on the bed next to Ash and wrapped his arms quickly and gently around other boy’s shaking body, letting him bury his face in his chest. “Shhh Ash, calm down...calm down. Everything is fine, I’m here. I’m alive. It was just a nightmare, you’re not in New York anymore. You’re in Japan. No one will hurt you or touch you without permission ever again. I promise. I will keep you safe.” Eiji spoke softly, stroking comfortingly Ash’s back and hair. “We are all safe now.”

As the minutes passed Ash’s grip of Eiji’s shirt slowly loosened, trembling stopped little by little and the stream of tears dried up. “It was that same nightmare again…” Ash said quietly. “I have to live that hell over and over again in my dreams. I just wish that this would stop and I could finally be free…”  
“You will be free, I promise. You have already started therapy and one day those nightmares will stop and you will never see them again.” Eiji said steadily. “Shorter and I will stand by your side and help you recover. You know that you are really dear to us, right?” Eiji asked and took Ash’s face gently between his hands, looking straight into those bright emerald green eyes.  
“Yeah… I know…” Ash whispered and a small relieved smile flashed on his face.  
“Good.” Eiji smiled and gave a light, gentle kiss on the Ash’s forehead. “I love you Ash, don’t ever forget that.”  
“I won’t. I love you too Eiji.” Ash answered and hugged the black haired boy tightly.  
Eiji smiled and hugged him back. “Now let’s go to the downstairs shall we? Shorter’s special Chinese breakfast will be cold soon.” Eiji said standing up from the bed and giving his hand to Ash. Ash nodded and took other boy’s hand. Eiji squeezed Ash’s palm gently and gave him loving smile as they walked out of the room towards the stairs.  
“Oh I almost forgot, you got a letter from Skipper.” Eiji remembered. “I’m wondering how he’s doing in school.”  
“I bet he is alright. He’s a smart kiddo.” Ash said and smiled a little. Eiji was right, it was just a nightmare. Everything was fine. His loved ones were fine. And someday he would be fine too.


End file.
